


Restrained Bedside Manner

by MiniNephthys



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Medical Kink, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having had Bruno as his doctor, Germant is understandably reluctant to be examined by anyone.  Written for the square "medical kink".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained Bedside Manner

Everyone who was aware of the events that had transpired when Bruno Glening was still in the palace understood St. Germant's inability to get examined by a doctor.

It wasn't that he was intending to put up a fuss. "After all, they are only trying to do their work and help me, and the longer I raise a stink the longer I risk there actually being something wrong with me they miss, but..." St. Germant trailed into silence as he tried to explain it to Mikhail.

Mikhail nodded. He'd heard that St. Germant would start shaking so badly that the examination could not continue, or start shrieking continuously and draw the attention of the palace guards. He was afraid of strange medicines and would check with Georik whether what he had been given really did match his symptoms. Mikhail didn't blame him.

"Why don't you just have Georik as your doctor?" he asked. "I can think of no one you trust more, and he _was_ the royal physician."

"I have thought about it, but... wouldn't there be a conflict of interest?" St. Germant asked, fidgeting.

"Nonsense. If Georik could act professionally with the queen, then princess, the one thing I have confidence in him for is his restrained bedside manner." Mikhail thought about adding something about the number of attractive women and men that are seen by doctors like Georik without unscrupulous events occurring, but decided to leave it unsaid at the uneasy look on St. Germant's face.

St. Germant bit his lip. "I'll give it a try... once. We'll see how it goes."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Georik asked, sitting in a chair beside his examination table. St. Germant was still clothed and sitting on top of the table. The room was clean and neat, every hint of blood and occult magic scrubbed away.

"Nervous," St. Germant admitted.

"I don't blame you," Georik replied. "But, remember that I'm not going to hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"Wh- of course!" St. Germant watched Georik gather up his tools. "What are those?"

"I'm going to look in your ears, nose, and mouth. You won't have to take anything off and it won't take very long: it's just a simple check to make sure you don't get any sicknesses there. I'll also shine a light in your eyes briefly, which you may find uncomfortable for a moment. Is that all right?" Georik asked.

St. Germant nodded without speaking, and Georik conducted his basic examination of his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes with no incident.

"Well, it looks like you're healthy from the neck up." Georik though of Lilith and almost chuckled. "For the next part, can you take off just your shirt for me?

With quivering fingers, St. Germant attempted to get his shirt off, but after a few tries he gave up. "Georik, I can't..."

"Just the shirt gets that reaction? It's worse than I thought..." Very lightly, Georik touched the top of St. Germant's hand, and he allowed him. "St. Germant. What exactly is it that makes you afraid?"

"Th-that I'm going to be used to hurt other people again... or, if not that, what Bruno did to me in the process of getting me to hurt you." St. Germant spoke delicately about it, but Georik had already heard the whole story as St. Germant knew it and didn't need or want him to elaborate.

"I promise, I'm not giving you anything during the course of a basic physical checkup. Your mind will remain completely your own. As for the second..." Georik smiled a little wryly. "Those things he did to you, haven't you already let me do them to you myself?"

St. Germant stared, dumbfounded. At last he offered a weak, "...Not the handcuffs."

"True. As you can see you are completely unrestrained and can leave at any time. But if I were to phrase it as..." Georik leaned close to St. Germant and whispered in a husky voice that could only be parsed sexually. "I want to see more of your skin, St. Germant. Will you show me?"

This was an impressive gamble, and the doctor in Georik rebelled against it, but as St. Germant hurried to take his own shirt off, he could see that it had worked so far. "Thank you." He began to examine St. Germant's chest, touching him far more than would be necessary for a quick examination. Though he couldn't really touch him without gloves and keep sanitary procedures, St. Germant didn't seem to mind as his hands traveled across his body. No, indeed, there seemed to be a different reaction entirely.

"I need you to take the rest off for me now." It was positively unfair, whispering that in St. Germant's ear. Georik almost felt bad about it.

After St. Germant got his pants off without shaking, Georik took his time with the lower half of his body. There were no bruises or discolorations to speak of, but one area _did_ have a considerable amount of blood flowing to it... so Georik decided to treat that organ in the most sanitary way he knew how, with his own mouth.

Bad enough to have a doctor seduce his patient on the medical bed. Worse still to have anyone find out about it.

St. Germant clutched Georik's long hair and writhed, but no scream emerged from him, nor was he attempting to get away. He seemed to be in rapture as Georik swallowed around him, and eventually he let out one long gasp and then went limp.

Georik carefully wiped away what was left on his face and returned to the last parts of the examination. "It looks like you're perfectly healthy. You may put your clothes back on if you wish."

"Georik, don't you want..."

"And then after that, I'd recommend visiting Georik Zaberisk's manor straightaway, for personal recreation." Georik could not keep a straight face, snickering as he said this.

St. Germant too laughed at Georik's choice of euphemism. "Well! I must say I've never gotten those doctor's orders before, but I have no objections to taking the day off... Let's say the physical checkup was exhausting for us both."

"You're more sly than you appear..."


End file.
